A method of enabling selection of an item from a plurality of items is known, for example, from Apple iTunes. Apple iTunes offers an interface called CoverFlow which enables users to browse a collection of songs. The songs are represented by images of cover art arranged in the form of a wheel. A drawback of the CoverFlow interface is that it is mainly a visual interface and a user operating the interface needs to pay careful attention to a display.